Blondetheftauto
Taylor is one of the "New Heroes" in the Realm of Mianite. She was previously a Dianitee and then a Mianitee; however, her alignment has changed. She has no memory of any realm before appearing in the Realm of Mianite. She is part plant, as the flowers around her head and wrists are connected to her cardiovascular and nervous systems. It is not known if this was always the case, or if the plants attached themselves to her body at a later point. Botan thinks that she is a mythical being. She is canonically deaf, and the headphones she wears act as hearing aids. She has moved a total of ten or eleven times, her last house being Omelette's old home at the farm. Personality She is somewhat of a cautious person around others, not trusting them fully until they prove otherwise. She is nice to everyone she meets, however, until they cross her. She doesn’t put up with anyone’s negative, rude attitude (that is, except for Dallas to a degree), and will not hesitate with a comeback of sorts. It has also been shown that she has a lust for power. When she had seen the powerful items in the sealed room in Honor's house, she tried multiple ways of stealing the items, which resulted in her being haunted by a ghost. That hunger for power has seemingly been quelled since then. Her favorite activities are fishing, making sure her friends and surroundings are alright, and snooping through everyone’s things. Since building the pathway to the Nether Fortress, she hasn't died in the Nether once, and is less reluctant to travel through the realm. However, she refuses to go too far into the End, only going so far as where the Ender Dragon used to live, her reasons being that The Void scares her. She has also shown some dislike for Mianite, claiming the frequent thunderstorms around the area to be "Mianite's hissy fits" and often uses curse words to express her dislike about the god. Although more recently, her dislike for the god has lessened considerably. She has begun to show compassion for Mianite, even going so far as to set up a picnic for the god. When forced to choose a god, she chose to follow Mianite, even after he had expressed he didn’t want her on his team. Her attitude towards Ianite has mostly stayed the same, being rather neutral towards the Goddess of Balance, if not fearful of her. She was a rather devout Dianitee, and was extremely thrilled for his revival. However, since coming back to life, Dianite has only shown contempt for the blue haired girl, smiting her countless times and mocking her friends. After having made death threats towards Cypress and jeers about Pylades, Taylor renounced Dianite as her god, eventually choosing to be a Mianitee instead of following Dianite. When Malinalxochitl (otherwise known as Pancake) first appeared in the realm, she showed an interest in the star, and proceeded to show her around the realm in hopes of not only to persuade the warlord to not destroy the planet, but to also get to know her better in a romantic sense. Pancake has shown romantic interest in her as well, giving her a powerful blaze rod named "Xiuhcoatl" which later turned out to be Omelette's old rod. Since Pancake's death, she is much more withdrawn, and fears that she is going insane or becoming very ill due to Insanity, who taunts her to kill her friends, and Anxiety, who constantly questions her every move. However, this withdrawnness has lessened considerably since Birdy’s death and Dianite’s revival. However, she still has bouts of self-depressive episodes, especially when her friends are taunting or otherwise emotionally hurting her. She often thinks that none of the gods want her, and feels isolated from her friends very often. She is still highly protective of her friends, despite this. Although still heartbroken about Pancake’s death, Taylor isn’t against the prospect of dating again, and it appears as though she has a certain romantic type, as shown with her excursions with Botan. Her flowers changed pink for the first time since landing in the realm during one of their dates at The Place, a restaurant that her, Botan, and Inspiration built. Appearance Her hair is a natural blue color, starting from light blue/teal at the roots to dark blue at the tips. The method for the change in color, although natural in nature, is not fully known. Her eyes are a dark gray. She wears a dark grey top with blue accents and a heart on the back, light blue shorts, and dark blue shoes. The flowers in her hair never seem to lose their liveliness, using the nutrients from her blood stream to stay this way. It is shown that they change color when there is a great change in her mood, most likely due to changes in hormone levels from the bloodstream. They only change color, however, when a great change in emotion has occurred, such as when her vault was blown up and when Honor died. Most recently, her skin has lightened by a few shades, and vines seem to be growing underneath her sleeves. Her headphones are a device to help her hear the sounds around her, and to communicate with others more quickly. It is not known where the headphones were made, or what keeps them from being easily broken. It has been shown that they may be defective, as they are the reason for her near-constant interruptions in speaking with others and hearing others, often in the forms of pings and others cutting in and out. Her appearance changed to her "true form" as a part of the finale. Relationships LOLFZTER Andor is the streamer with which Taylor has the most interactions with as of late. She takes a somewhat motherly approach to him, making sure that he is alright when she can. Although in Episode 68 of her POV, Andor is seemingly scared of her, running away from her very quickly at several points. This was due to Intuition and Alternate Ianite's advice to avoid her because that would put Alternate Ianite in danger of Botan. Pylades Taylor has had a very amicable relationship with the Champion of Mianite, feeling comfortable to tell him nearly anything. She has stated that Pylades laugh is extremely contagious, often laughing when he does. She trusts Pylades immensely, asking him to talk to Mianite for her shortly after choosing him as her god. She has also shown to place a certain secretive trust in the blond as well, telling him about how she messed up when dealing with the Shadows. When Dianite made jeers about Pylades, she stood up to Dianite for him, essentially choosing him over Dianite. However, she worries about Pylades as well, with his luck with relationships and how he emotionally deals with it. Cypress She trusts Cypress a great deal, but doesn’t want to tell him most of the things she worries about in fear of compromising his already fragile emotional state. She is fiercely protective of the white-haired Mianitee, standing up for him in the face of Dianite when the god threatened his life, and prodding Dallas to do the same. She is very happy when Cypress said that he doesn’t mind the trees and overgrowth that popped up in Weed Fort when she lived there. When Dianite killed Cypress in order to take him to the Nether, Taylor swore she would kick Dianite’s ass for hurting Cypress. Dallas Due to the recent interactions that have occurred between the two, Taylor considers their relationship rather rocky and strained. When Taylor chose Mianite as her god, Dallas didn’t take it well. Since then, she has mocked and degraded Taylor, and her usual playful rude attitude has turned meaner in nature. Because of these interactions, most specifically the “joke” of disowning the part of Weed Fort she was in because of the trees and grasses, Dallas has made Taylor feel extremely unwanted and isolated from the others and is a large part of the reason why Taylor moved from Weed Fort. When Taylor has her self-depressive episodes and Dallas says something rather rude, Taylor takes it to heart, although she probably shouldn’t. This attitude worsened when Taylor joined the Shadows. Despite this, Taylor still trusts the Enderborn with her life, if it came down to it. Omelette Taylor has been shown to care for Omelette, often worrying about him and his recent physical changes. She tries to take a stern approach to him summoning items, which makes his condition worse. With his current emotional state, Taylor worries for the Star Walker even more. She cares for Omelette deeply, but is highly concerned over his well-being, possibly to a smothering degree. However, when Taylor joined the Shadows in order to protect Nick and Clear Sky, she has shown to be fearful of the Star Walker, often trying her hardest to hide what she does from him. The Clear Sky Hermit Although uneasy, Taylor considers her friendship with Sky to be quite amicable. She doesn’t trust him as much as the others, although she is sure that Sky isn’t the Prince Andor from the book that World Historian had wrote. She thinks that, while still possibly not as good as previously thought, Sky is her friend, and how he has acted towards her now is what matters. When he was angered after being killed by Nick, Taylor was extremely uneasy towards Sky, and thought that it would be another situation where one of her friends tries to kill everyone. Her and Clear Sky’s relationship had become extremely strained due to her joining the Shadows to protect him, and is also rather fearful of the prince. She attempted to assist him when he lost his memory, but he grew distant, and later became almost blind to her. When she discovered that Botan was manipulating her, she saw Sky's true intention, but it was too late to help him further. She became very protective of him, even after he attacked the streamers and her during the finale. Hulagh Taylor considers Hulagh as a close friend, even when he was being controlled by Birdy to kill everyone. She was one of the first to think that his actions during that weren’t of his own doing, and was extremely saddened when he gave up his life force for Vanilla. She still holds out hope that he can be revived one day. Pancake Although they only went out on one date during their relationship, Taylor held Pancake close to her heart. When told that she was dead, it took considerable evidence to convince her, and was scarred by the memory of Birdy controlling Pancake’s body around for their “second” date. It has taken her a significant amount of time to get over her death. When Pancake returned, Taylor was startled, yet delighted. Nick/Dave When Dave first appeared, and blew up her vault, Taylor responded by spawn killing him a few times in retaliation. However, when Bonnie shot Dave during her and Dallas’s date, it caught Taylor by surprise and thought that that was unnecessary. She had mentioned soon after this that if she wasn’t dating Pancake, she would have tried to flirt with Dave a bit. When Nick showed up, however, Taylor immediately likened him to Dave, but quickly dismissed the idea. She tries to get him to express his emotions in a less destructive fashion (i.e., not trying to kill Sky and flirting with Omelette), and when the others wanted to kill him, she was appalled and hid him in her “bunker” room in her Weed Fort residence. She thought the attitude taken towards Nick was extremely unnecessary, and when Nick told her that he was Dave, she told him that names didn’t matter. She has shown to care for him as deeply as her other friends, taking his spot of service with the Shadows in order to keep him from killing Sky or dying himself. Honor Although slightly untrustworthy of Honor for a long time, Taylor ended up considering Honor as her friend, and a trusted member of their group. When they died, Taylor was shocked and extremely saddened at their loss, her flowers turning gray for her friend. Agarwain Although initially uneasy about Agarwain, Taylor trusts him by a significant amount. She worries for him, and his possible transformation into a zombie, going so far as to try the trick for curing Zombie Villagers. World Historian At first dismissing him, Taylor considers Botan to be a considerable force to recon with. She is highly intrigued by his promise of getting the memories of her past back, but didn’t join him then due to the guilt she would feel at betraying her friends in such a fashion. When he suggested that that there used to be many gods that he killed before this point in time, Taylor is incredibly uneasy about the idea that Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite might be next. When asked by Botan why she insists on calling him “Mr. Squiggles,” she replied that she only gives formalities to ones she doesn’t respect, like figuratively giving the cold shoulder. They have conversed many more times, and Taylor eventually trusted Botan enough to build him a room in the Dryad’s Grove. She trusts Botan quite a bit, often taking off her armor around him, and feeling safe enough to do so. Her flowers turned pink during one of their trips to The Place, a restaurant that her, Botan, and Inspiration have built. Her relationship with him grew cold after she moved out of Dryad's Grove and the Static began to settle heavily on Clear Sky. She later discovered he manipulated her for his own gain. Category:Streamers Category:People who have killed gods